In a Silent Way
In a Silent Way is a studio album by American jazz musician Miles Davis, released July 30, 1969 on Columbia Records. Produced by Teo Macero, the album was recorded in one session date on February 18, 1969 at CBS 30th Street Studio B in New York City. Incorporating elements of classical sonata form, Macero edited and arranged Davis's recordings from the session to produce the album. Marking the beginning of his "electric" period, In a Silent Way has been regarded by music writers as Davis's first fusion recording, following a stylistic shift toward the genre in his previous records and live performances. Upon its release, the album was met by controversy among music critics, particularly those of jazz and rock music, who were divided in their reaction to its experimental musical structure and Davis's electronic approach. Since its initial reception, it has been regarded by fans and critics as one of Davis's greatest and most influential works. In 2001, Columbia Legacy and Sony Music released the three-disc box set The Complete In a Silent Way Sessions, which includes the original album, additional tracks, and the unedited recordings used to produce In a Silent Way. Про создание альбома Текст составлен из переведенных gism "The Making of In A Silent Way & Bitches Brew" Пола Тингена (с сайта miles-beyond.com) и интервью с Тео Масеро (c сайта wcpn.org). (hссылка) 'Предыстория' В 1969 году под “джазом” подразумевалась музыка, которую играли отсталые старперы в костюмчиках. Очень немногие хипари отваживались приобрести джазовую пластинку. Даже сам Майлз Дэвис - суперзвезда джаза - которого недавно величали не иначе как “самый крутой чувак на планете”, уже стал вчерашним днем. В августе все изменилось. Вышел альбом In A Silent Way. А в апреле 1970 - контрольный в голову - Bitches Brew. Эти две пластинки сделали Дэвиса первым джазменом, которого стали слушать те, кто раньше предпочитал рок или хиповый джаз-рок. К тому же в процессе записи поменялся вектор развития музыки - ни больше ни меньше. 'Запись' In A Silent Way, записанная за одну сессию 18 февраля 1969, обозначила новый путь едва заметным шепотом. Легкие повторяющиеся мелодии, умиротворяющая атмосфера - все это позднее станет предтечей стиля “эмбиент”. Эта запись и сегодня слушается на одном дыхании. И хотя поклонники джаза в основном не понимали, что это вообще такое, пластинка скоро стала крайне популярной у хиппи: идеальная музыка, чтобы улететь. Записанная за три жарких летних дня (19-21 августа 1969) Bitches Brew стала ядерной бомбой джаз-рока. С начала 60-х разные музыканты экспериментировали, комбинируя джаз, рок, соул и фолк - но Bitches Brew стала первым альбомом, который пробил дорогу к массовому слушателю. Две пластинки с бесконечными абстрактными треками поначалу отказывались крутить на радио и выпускать большими тиражами, но это станет первым золотым альбом Майлза Дэвиса, тираж которого до сих пор не побит. Совершенно различные по настроению In A Silent Way и Bitches Brew в чем-то похожи: единая музыкальная концепция, несколько синтезаторов, непревзойденный Джон Маклафлин на электрогитаре, повторяющиеся басовые партии и мелодии. Почти все музыканты, принимавшие участие в записи, обрели статус легендарных, ключевых фигур джаза и впоследствие играли в величайших джаз-групах: Weather Report, Mahavishnu Orchestra и Return to Forever. Саксофонист Уэйн Шортер, клавишники Чик Кореа, Херби Хэнкок и Джо Завинул, гитарист Джон Маклафлин, басист Дэйв Холланд, барабанщик Тони Уильямс - вместе с Майлзом Дэвисом записали In A Silent Way. За исключением Дэйва Холанда и Херби Хэнкока Bitches Brew делали они же, плюс два барабанщика Ленни Уайт и Джек Деджонет, Бенни Мопин на басс-кларнете, Ларри Янг на органе, Дон Элиас и Джим Райли на перкуссии и Харви Брукс на бас-гитаре. 'Пост-продакшн' Неотъемлимая часть легенды этих альбомов - сложнейшая обработка записей, сведение и монтаж - словом, пост-продакшн. Здесь главная роль принадлежит звукорежиссеру Тео Масеро, который работал с Майлзом с конца 50-х. Его влияние на музыку Дэвиса можно сравнить разве что с тандемом Джордж Мартин - Битлз. Масеро в одиночку составил разрозненные куски записей в единое целое, в некоторых местах “сочиняя” музыку заново. Например, запись In A Silent Way сначала была длиной 27 минут. Но Масеро виртуозно склеил из нее 38-минутный трек. А две открывающие композиции с Bitches Brew - “Pharaoh’s Dance” и “Bitches Brew” - полностью восстановлены из 15 и 17 кусочков соответственно. In A Silent Way и Bitches Brew намного опередили свое время, но тем удивительней, что сразу после выхода пластинки очаровали и загипнотизировали поклонников джаза. Музыка была настолько необычной, что даже музыканты, которые ее записывали, не представляли что происходит. Необъяснимая магия создания этих альбомов была доступна лишь Майлзу Дэвису и Тео Масеро. In A Silent Way и Bitches Brew - свидетельства их общего таланта заглядывать в будущее и способности Майлза заставлять музыкантов играть его музыку. 'Слова' Herbie Hancock рассказывал что было после сессии In A Silent Way: “Мы закончили, вышли из студии и стояли в холле. Ко мне подошел Джон (John McLaughlin) и прошептал на ухо: - Можно тебя кое о чем спросить? - Конечно. - Ответил я. - Херби... не знаю как сказать... Мы вообще чего там наиграли? То есть я имею в виду, что мы вообще сделали? Я не понимаю, что произошло! - Ну, Джон, - улыбнулся я, - Добро пожаловать на сессии Майлза Дэвиса. Я знаю не больше тебя. Не знаю как, но когда запись смонтируют, все будет прекрасно. У Майлза была способность видеть вещи насквозь, он знал, что пройдет время и все всё поймут.” Joe Zawinul рассказывал: “После сессии Bitches Brew Майлз отвез меня домой на лимузине. Я молчал. Тогда он спросил: “Почему ты ничего не говоришь?” Я ответил: “Потому что мне не понравилось то, что мы записали”. Музыки вроде было много, а толку мало. Пару месяцев спустя я зашел в офис CBS и проходя по коридору услышал из-за одной двери невероятную фантастическую музыку. Я спросил: “Ох ты, что это?” А секретарша ответила: “Это вы, мистер Завинул, играете с Майлзом Bitches Brew!” Из интервью с продюсером Columbia Records Тео Масеро (Бобби Джексон, 3 июня 2001 года): Мы делали монтаж полностью сами. Музыканты к нам не заходили! Майлза я вообще почти не помню. За 29 лет он появился у нас раза четыре. Я просто монтировал запись и отсылал ему. Потом мы общались по телефону примерно так: - Тебе нравится, Майлз? - Да, Тео, ничего. Я знал, что ты сделаешь так. - Ага, ты знал, что я так сделаю. - Знаешь, выкинь этот кусок. - Майлз, ты оставь это мне, ок? Боже ж ты мой, у меня голова сейчас разболится! '- А что имел в виду Майлз, когда назвал альбом “Сучье варево”?' - Я подумал, что он шутит. '- Вы подумали, что он шутит?' - Знаешь, никогда нельзя было сказать точно, шутит он или нет. Я старался серьезно его не воспринимать. Мы понимали друг друга. Спорили конечно о музыке в студии. Когда Майлз объявил такое название, я сказал: “Отлично, это я улажу! Давай так и сделаем, как скажешь. Я только за. На все сто процентов. Если этим цыплятам из CBS не понравится, я устрою им кровавый разнос. Именно это им и светит! “Сучье варево”! Чувак, это же нельзя ставить на пластинку!” Я им потом объяснил: “Слушайте, ставьте это название. Майлз так хочет, я так хочу и так и будет”. Как продюсеры мы могли сделать все что угодно - этим менеджерам нечего было возразить. А теперь они говорят нам что делать. Это ошибка. Поэтому музыка у нас стала такой фиговой. <...> '- Расскажите, чем отличался процесс работы над Bitches Brew от прежних записей?' - Он приходил с готовой зарисовкой или у кого-то еще была зарисовка. Я почти вообще не выключал запись. Это целостная вещь. Я обычно шел туда и стоял рядом с Майлзом. Мне было плевать на дубли. Если что-то запорется - не важно. Я их не считал. Запись шла и шла. Моя работа начиналась потом. Временами я объявлял “Это наверное дубль один был или дубль три, понятия не имею”. Все записывалось подряд, а после я слушал запись и говорил: “Эй, Майлз, я тебе послал кусочек, посмотри как оно”. Он слушал и отвечал: “Ага, о’кей”. И я работал дальше. '- Вы можете рассказать какую-нибудь смешную историю о тех сессиях?' Музыканты были все сбиты с толку. Никто не знал, что происходит. Я спрашивал ребят, а мне в ответ: “Чувак, да я вообще не в курсе... это тайна... мы даже не слышим, что играем”. Я часто не давал им прослушать запись, просто говорил: “Да ладно, проехали, давайте дальше! Этим займемся позже”. Помнится Ленни Уайт первым услышал, что получается и воскликнул: “Ох ты ж! Это ж я играю!” Так я редактировал эти записи. Я был почти композитором. Делал так, как хотел бы услышать это Майлз. Он не хотел делать концовку. Говорил: “Теперь вот это, потом - сюда...” Когда мы заканчивали “In a silent way”, я подозвал его и сказал: “Майлз, вот здесь точно нужна концовка, это же огромная хреновина получилась - у меня уже 48 бобин, а мы всего две композиции записали” '- 48 бобин!' Да. Это был один из редких случаев, когда он таки пришел в студию. Мы просидели целый день и в итоге осталось две бобины. На каждой было примерно 7,5 минут на одной стороне и 8-9 на второй. Потом Майлз встал и сказал: “Вот это моя запись” Я ответил: “Удачно, удачно, на тобой же все посмеются, а меня распнут со словами “Эй, Тео, ты наверное совсем охренел от музыканта такое требовать!” Потом добавил: “Оставь мне это на пару дней, я все еще раз прокручу и посмотрю, что надо сделать” <...> В итоге это стало ”In A Silent Way”. Список произведений ;Side one #"Shhh/Peaceful" (Miles Davis) – 18:16 ##"Shhh" – 6:14 ##"Peaceful" – 5:42 ##"Shhh" – 6:20 ;Side two #"In a Silent Way/It's About That Time" (Joe Zawinul, Miles Davis) – 19:52 ##"In a Silent Way" (Joe Zawinul) – 4:11 ##"It's About That Time" (Joe Zawinul & Miles Davis) – 11:27 ##"In a Silent Way" (Joe Zawinul) – 4:14 Исполнители *Miles Davis – trumpet *Wayne Shorter – soprano saxophone *John McLaughlin – electric guitar *Chick Corea – electric piano *Herbie Hancock – electric piano *Joe Zawinul – organ *Dave Holland – double bass *Tony Williams – drums *Producer – Teo Macero *Engineer (remix and editing) – Russ Payne *Original recording Engineer – Stan Tonkel Category:1000 лучших джазовых альбомов Category:Джаз Category:Альбом Category:Альбом 1969 года Category:Фьюжн